


Kiss Your Forehead Goodnight

by BohemianGustav



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: 5 Month Old Tony Stark, F/M, He Can Roll Onto His Stomach And Babble, Steve is the godfather, folswarth is the dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: Tony Stark at 5 months old.1989, December 17th





	Kiss Your Forehead Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Babies!!!!

__

"He's been crying nonstop for the the past half an hour," Falsworth tells his wife with an upset frown. "I can't get the little guy to stop."

Peggy pats his arm in sympathy. "I'll go check on him," and she sternly points to the bed. "Rest. No more engineering."

Falsworth nods gratefully.

Peggy wanders down the hallways and into the baby room where everything is neatly placed and she sees her whimpering baby boy.

"Oh, sweetheart," She coos, walking over, bending down to pick up her son. "What has gotten into you, Ant?"

The baby keeps wailing, and he grabs her finger and drags it towards his hand.

She sees and nods like she understands. "An ouchie, sweetie?"

The baby whimpers in her arms.

She pats his back and places him down so she can check his hand. "Just a graze my sweet," she tells him. "Want tickles?" She asks when he squirms at her finger going in circles around his palm.

The baby babbles something and she stops, pausing in the fun.

"Mmmmm..." the baby gurgles unintelligibly.

"Yeah. I know."

"Mumumumum," the baby repeats louder, fingers in his mouth in an attempt to self sooth.

"Oh goodness!" Peggy squeals in delight. "Getting so big!"

The baby giggles, nose scrunching, eyes twinkling, and crinkles appearing by his eyes. "Muuuum!"

"I understand the feeling you poor thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooooo...


End file.
